


Rebels With a Cause

by gay_for_rey1999



Series: Across the Stars [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Prince!Jughead, mechanic!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: When the Resistance needs money, top mechanic Betty Cooper becomes an ambassador at her surrogate mother, General Mary Andrews's request. Jughead Jones followed his sister from crippling poverty to the halls of Theed Palace on Naboo. Will Betty be able to convince Queen Forsythia to secretly fund the Resistance? Or will Jughead's excessive flirting interfere with her decision?This story is only like 30% plot, if you catch my Riverdale drift ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's here!! It's heeeeeree!! I'm so excited to share this with you guys. I've been working really hard on this story and I'm finally ready to post this! 
> 
> Just a quick guide to Star Wars lingo: 
> 
> "refreshers" or "'freshers" are showers
> 
> "kriff" is the equivalent of an f-bomb
> 
> "Force" can be used in palace of a deity, like "Oh, Force no" instead of "oh, god no"
> 
> Let me know what you think!! Leave a comment and validate me pls :)

Betty Cooper: orphan of war, ace pilot, the best mechanic in the Resistance, and apparently, their new official ambassador.

“I'm sorry, Betty,” General Andrews spoke gently. “I know it's not your thing, but you're our only option.”

General Mary Andrews and her son Archie were the Coopers’ next door neighbors back on Bothawui. She and Betty's parents fought together in the war against the Empire, and remained close friends. When the First Order rose from the ashes of the Empire, Hal and Alice were first in line to take a shot at the fascist regime, only to be gunned down in the air. Mary had taken Betty in, effectively raising her as her own alongside Archie. 

Betty couldn't say no to her surrogate mother, especially when they were so desperate for support. It was the least she could do.

“Where am I going,” she sighed, causing Mary's face to light up.

“Naboo,” she answered excitedly. “Queen Forsythia has agreed to meet with you. It is beyond crucial that you convince her to fund our cause. Naboo is an extremely wealthy planet, and is rumored to be the next hub for the New Republic. After the destruction of Hosnian Prime, more and more people are turning against the First Order.”

“Of course, General. When will I be leaving? And I should wear my formal uniform, right?”

“You'll leave in two days, and I will personally assist you in wardrobe planning. Dismissed.”

\---

Betty found herself cursing her loyalty to General Andrews as she was escorted into Theed Palace. Everything was so official, and Betty felt like a sore thumb. After all, she grew up in near poverty, surrounded by the Resistance. Once inside, she was led to a room, with instructions to stay in her room until somebody came to bring her to dinner in an hour.

She passed the time by unpacking, hanging up her clothes and setting up what few toiletries she brought along. The refresher was attached to the room, and Betty was looking forward to a private shower. On base, everybody used the communal 'freshers to cut down costs. 

Once she was done, she dressed herself for dinner in the elegant gown the General had stored somewhere on base. It was made of decadent silks and cottons in a rich green color that matched her eyes, and Betty felt powerful and beautiful in it. She felt more than capable of convincing the queen to fund the Resistance.

At long last, a gentle knock sounded on the door.

“Ms Cooper?” A man's voice spoke. “I've been sent to escort you to dinner. Are you ready, ma'am?”

Betty crossed the room and opened the door to find an older man dressed magnificently in a deep burgundy. He offered his arm and she took it tentatively and followed his lead down several flights of stairs and through many lavishly decorated rooms. She couldn't help but notice most of the palace was empty, leaving her very confused. 

Finally, they reached the dining room, a ginormous, sunlit hall with a long table in the center. The man guided her to the seat to the left of the queen’s seat at the head of the table. She was shocked to see a man sitting just opposite her with smooth, olive skin and jet black hair. He wore navy blue and was very handsome

“Good evening, Ms Cooper,” he greeted. “I’m Prince Forsythe, but you can call me Jughead.” He reached his hand out, and she placed hers delicately atop it. 

“Betty Cooper,” she choked. “Pleasure to meet you Prince Jughead.” She nearly fainted when he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, maintaining eye contact through his dark eyelashes. 

“Just Jughead,” he corrected gently, before winking. Betty knew her cheeks must have been bright pink by this point, hence the smug grin on the prince's face, and she flushed deeper at the realization. 

“You're very cute when you're flustered,” Jughead spoke again, and laughed when she opened her mouth to argue, only to close it when the same man who escorted her to dinner announced the queen's arrival.

They stood up immediately, and Betty was surprised by how _young _Queen Forsythia was. She knew Naboo valued the wisdom of younger people, but it didn't hit her until now, face to face with the queen.__

__“Good evening, Ms Cooper,” Queen Forsythia mirrored her brother's (or so she assumed) words from earlier. “As you know, I'm Queen Forsythia, but please, call me Jellybean or JB.”_ _

__“It's a pleasure to meet you, Jellybean,” Betty gushed, dropping to one knee in a respectful bow. “I'm Betty Cooper. I cannot express how grateful the General and I are to you for allowing me to meet with you.”_ _

__“The pleasure is all mine, Betty. After the destruction of Hosnian Prime, I am determined to see the First Order fall.”_ _

__“The General is similarly determined,” Betty replied. “She works tirelessly every day to prepare us and gather information.”_ _

__“Tell me more about your relationship with General Andrews,” Jellybean prompted. “She holds you in very high esteem.”_ _

__“She is the closest I have to a mother. My parents died when I was very young, and Mary was our neighbor. I never knew my mom, but everybody tells me how brave she was.”_ _

__“Our parents died young, too,” the queen offered solemnly. “I was very little, and Jughead and I only had each other. It isn't customary for the elected queen to bring her siblings to Theed, but I couldn't not bring him. I was so scared moving into office, but having my brother with me made everything easier.”_ _

__“She's sick of me now, though. Right, JB?” Jughead had been silent until this point, sipping slowly at his soup. He tried to sound aloof and antagonistic, but Betty could see right through him. She could tell he cared about his sister, and was incredibly proud of her._ _

__Jellybean ignored her brother's comments and addressed Betty. “Tell me more about the Resistance, Betty. I obviously know their cause, but tell me about the people, the morale, the base, the equipment and machinery.”_ _

__“Well, information about the base, especially the location, is strictly classified. But I suppose I could say it's pretty sparse. We don't have much in the way of ships or machinery, and as the top mechanic, I'm constantly working to fix everything. Some of our pilots can be a bit reckless with the birds, so that's my main priority.”_ _

__She glanced at Jughead, whose mouth was slightly parted in shock. She supposed she didn't look much like a mechanic in the extravagant traditional clothing of Naboo. She detected something else in his eyes. Something almost akin to…. hunger. It jarred her to see it, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant. She caught herself blushing again and quickly turned her gaze back to the young queen._ _

__“As for the people, my lady, morale has been considerably higher, after the destruction of Starkiller Base and successful relocation from D’Qar. We were packed and gone before the First Order could gather the rest of their troops.”_ _

__“This is all very interesting. Please, what of your food and fuel reserves?”_ _

__“For food, everybody is issued an MRE, mostly flavorless, and we eat 3 times a day. Our fuel reserves have been dangerously low, however, since the relocation. After the destruction of Hosnian Prime, we had to order fuel in bulk from a backwater market. It's taken much longer than usual for the shipment to arrive, and the General is starting to get worried.”_ _

__“Wow,” the queen sighed. “That is quite the situation. I will be certain to discuss all of these details with my advisors. But enough with the statistics and nitty gritty. What do you do to unwind on base?”_ _

__Betty paused for a moment, trying to find an appropriate answer. “Well, some people prefer to kick back with a holovid and pass out. Other people spend their meager pay on alcohol. I would have to say the most common leisure activity, as uncouth as it is, is casual hookups.”_ _

__She made the mistake of making eye contact with Jughead as the words left her mouth, and he winked, before slipping a cherry stem into his mouth. Betty watched, transfixed, as he moved his tongue around his mouth before the stem slipped back out from between his lips, a perfect knot in the center. A small thrill travelled up her spine at the thought of what else his tongue might do. She blinked hard for a moment, mentally shaking herself before once again turning back to the queen, who had a small smile on her face._ _

__“Jughead, stop showing off,” she scolded. She turned to Betty and stage whispered, “he's always done that, it's sooo annoying. But I suppose it makes sense that such an activity would be common on a military base. There isn't much to do, is there?”_ _

__Betty let out a small chuckle, and answered, “No, I suppose there isn't, my lady.”_ _

__Three courses had passed thus far, including soup, salad, and a traditional peasant roast from Naboo had come and gone, and Betty was getting full._ _

___“I prefer to eat simply,” Jellybean explained when it was served. “I don't think it is right for royalty to eat so extravagantly when so many cannot. As wealthy as this planet is, it isn't always distributed equally.” ____ _

____Dessert arrived, and conversation had somehow slipped away from matters of the Resistance, and everyone was making fun of political figures._ _ _ _

____“Kylo Ren is a punk bitch,” Jughead cried out, before lapsing into a fit of laughter that Betty found irredeemably cute. “I bet he walks around in those clunky ass boots and that kriffing helmet, and Stormtroopers just laugh. He's only in charge because he's got a janky ass lightsaber that isn't even made properly and can force choke you.”_ _ _ _

____“Can you imagine,” Jellybean gasped, slapping the table. “If he did that and the trooper just went 'harder, daddy.’ Imagine how disgusted he'd be!”_ _ _ _

____“He'd probably run off and cry to Darth Vader’s fake helmet they've been using for morale,” Betty chimed in, tears in her eyes._ _ _ _

____“You know these guys aren't a real threat when they don't even have Sith names, you know? _Darth _Vader, _Darth _Tryannus, _Darth _Maul, _Darth _Bane. They're just a couple of dweebs with lightsabers who think they're the chosen ones or some shit.”_________ _ _ _

____________Jughead looked Betty dead in the eye as he finished his micro rant, and swiped up a glob of whipped cream onto his finger. He brought the sugary substance to his lips and sucked his finger in his mouth. His eyes fluttered a little and he made a satisfied noise as he brought his now clean finger to pick up his spoon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty looked away as quickly as she could, taking a bite of the sweet fruit tart to occupy her hands and her suddenly dry mouth. Hot embarrassment rolled down her spine in waves. So much for making a good impression on the queen, when the obnoxiously attractive prince undid all her hard work. She didn't see the knowing smile Jellybean shot at her brother, or the sheepish grin he returned, like a schoolboy caught pulling pigtails._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When the dishes had been cleared away, JB stood and stretched lightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I have a very early morning tomorrow,” she announced. “I meet with my advisors then to discuss funding for the Resistance. I'm going to get some rest, but I encourage the two of you to take advantage of the fireplace. It would be a shame for such a magnificent fire to go to waste.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They bid the queen good night, and she ascended the stairs gracefully before disappearing down the hallway. Jughead turned to Betty as soon as she was out of earshot and offered his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shall we?” he jerked his head toward what Betty assumed was the fireplace, and she hesitantly hooked her arm into his, following his lead. Albeit a little nervous to be alone with him, she couldn't help but notice that he was flexing, and suddenly, the idea that the prince was trying to embarrass her was replaced with the distinct possibility that he was actually trying to flirt with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He led her into the neighboring room, which was much smaller than the grand hall where they just ate. The fireplace was an ornate installment, sculpted into ornate twists and painted with rich colors. It truly was magnificent. They sat on an equally ornate couch, and Betty watched the impressive flames licking the air above them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead cleared his throat and shuffled a little closer to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I've always hated just how flashy this place is,” he spoke lowly. “So much unnecessary expenditure for lavish meals and beautiful clothes, when most of the planet has nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why did you move here, then?” Betty asked cautiously, not wanting to offend the man. “Why not stay where you were?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Because I had nothing,” he replied evenly. “My parents, they died when Jellybean was very young. She has no memories of them, only of me. I'm ten years older than her, but at twelve years old, I was providing for a toddler like she was my own. I couldn't let her come here all alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I had no idea.” Betty reached for his hand in consolation, and he met her in the middle, lacing their fingers together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I'm sorry for dinner. I acted inappropriately, and I can tell I went too far. I promise, I wasn't trying to embarrass you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I guess I didn't know what to do about it.” His fingers stroked the back of her hand gently as he continued. “I promise my sister's decision won't be affected by my poor behavior, if you're worried about that. I know she desperately wants to aid in the fight against the First Order.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thank you,” she breathed. “For your apology and reassurance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“If I may ask, why did you join General Andrews in the Resistance? Why not find somewhere quiet to settle, away from the politics?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty’s head snapped up, clearly not expecting such a question. “I owe Mary Andrews my life,” she answered firmly. “My parents died fighting the First Order when I was no older than five, and Mary, my neighbor, took me in. She raised me as her own alongside her son, Archie. She is my mother in every way that counts, and I could never abandon my mother to such a fight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Please, forgive me if I hit a nerve. I was just wondering how you fit into this elaborate puzzle. I think it's incredibly noble of you to devote yourself so fully to the Resistance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty ducked her head bashfully as her cheeks flamed up. She was blushing yet again, and there was nothing she could do about it, even if she wanted to. This man, this insanely attractive man, thought her noble and beautiful. But he was the noble one. He, at age twelve, provided for his sister in his parents’ stead, and even followed her to Theed Palace, a place he despised, to be there for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suddenly, the length of the day began to creep up on her, and Betty found herself stifling a yawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“May I walk you to your room,” Jughead offered upon seeing her eyelids droop slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That would be lovely, thank you. I don't know where I would be going.” Jughead stood, and offered his hand to help her up as well. She took his arm once again as he led her back out of the fireplace room, and up a flight of stairs, down two different halls, and up another flight of stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“When we first moved in here, I spent two weeks memorizing the rooms. I didn't want to live in a place where I could get lost,” he spoke as the ascended the second flight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That was good thinking,” Betty giggled. She couldn't imagine getting lost in her own home, either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They reached her door, and Jughead rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Good, ah, good night, Betty,” he stammered, and before she knew it, he pressed a kiss to her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good night, Jughead,” she whispered back, pressing a kiss of her own to his cheek. She pulled away slightly, and met his eyes. They were bright and wide with hope as he leaned down to close the distance between them. His lips met hers in a soft, chaste kiss, and Betty knew she wanted, no, needed more. Her arms slithered up his, skimming the lean muscle before wrapping around his neck as she pulled him in for another kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This one was almost exactly opposite from the first kiss they shared. This one was hungry and desperate, full of teeth and tongue, and Betty fumbled behind her to find the doorknob. When she couldn't find it, Jughead slapped his hand on a panel in the wall, and the door slid open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Automated door,” Jughead gasped against her lips as they literally fell into the room, still kissing frantically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Please tell me you want this as much as I do,” he whispered into her neck as his hands toyed with the hooks on the back of her dress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, ohmygod yes, Juggie,” Betty moaned as his mouth ravaged her skin. “I want this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________.  
.  
.  
.  
tbc_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: the rating changed ;););););););););)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will be up in just a couple days :)

_“Yes, Juggie, I want this.” ___

__Jughead growled at Betty's use of his old nickname, and began unclasping her dress. It was structured like a bra, and he struggled at first to undo the hooks._ _

__Betty's hands flew to the hidden zipper of his loose fitting robe, and soon her fingers were scrabbling at his bare skin, desperate to remove the offending clothing. Jughead broke away to pull it off along with his pants. By the time he returned his attention to Betty, she had already undone all the hooks on her dress._ _

__He watched breathlessly as she allowed the sheer sleeves to slip from her shoulders and the dress to flutter down to the floor. She stood before him in opaque white stockings with garters and plain white panties._ _

__Jughead must have been staring for too long, because Betty began to squirm a little under his gaze and moved to cover herself up._ _

__“No, don't!” He all but shouted as he reached out grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers before touching their foreheads together. “You're so beautiful,” he sighed._ _

__She blushed and looked down bashfully, a small smirk playing on her lips. Jughead brought one of his hands up to caress her cheek and kissed her lightly._ _

__Betty's free hand came up to rest on his abdomen, idly stroking his lightly toned abs. She moved her other hand to grip his neck as she deepened the kiss, and Jughead groaned into her mouth. His own free hand took claim on her waist, where it absentmindedly moved upwards to cup her breast._ _

__She gasped and arched into his touch when he flicked her nipple with his thumb, and Jughead took the opportunity to drop his other hand from her cheek to her luscious bottom and pulled her into his body. She gasped again when she felt how hard he was against her core._ _

__“Juggie, please,” Betty sighed against his lips. Jughead scooped her up at once and she immediately wrapped her legs around his torso. He walked toward the bed and they fell together. Betty squealed in fear as her back hit the mattress and Jughead caught himself on his hands, not wanting to crush her._ _

__“You're gorgeous,” he whispered before leaning down to kiss her again. He moved his weight onto one elbow and slid his hand down her side. Jughead relished in the dip of her waist and the curve of her ass before moving his hand down to where she needed him most. He stroked one finger over her panties, and moaned when he felt the wetness there. Betty's hips bucked off the mattress at the contact and he he smiled humorously at her._ _

__“Is all this for me?” He teased. She nodded and took a deep shuddering breath to calm herself. He snuck his finger underneath the soaked cloth and toyed with her clit for a moment. Betty's mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure, and Jughead latched onto her collarbone._ _

__Slowly, he began moving his kissed lower and lower down her body, still keeping one finger inside Betts panties, despite her pleas for more. He spent a long time near her breasts, kissing and sucking her sensitive nipples. He was halfway through sucking a hickey on her sternum when she came for the first time._ _

__Abandoning the half-baked love bite, Jughead trailed more kisses down her stomach until he reached her panty line. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and glanced at her face to gauge her reaction, only to find her eyes shut in ecstasy, still riding the high of her first orgasm. Slowly, he pulled the ruined fabric down her legs and put one of her thighs over his shoulder._ _

__Betty's hips rose off the bed again as he licked from her entrance up to her aching clit. Already, her legs began to shake from hypersensitivity, and Jughead repressed a grin as he made love to her with his mouth. In a sneaky act of possessiveness, he wrote the letter J with his tongue before sucking her clit back into his mouth._ _

__After several minutes of careful teasing, Betty released onto his tongue, and he took great pleasure in cleaning her up before wiping his face and coming up to kiss her again._ _

__Betty whimpered at the taste of herself on his tongue and shoved urgently at his underwear. Jughead pulled them off quickly. He lined himself up with her entrance, before realizing what they were forgetting._ _

__“Protection,” he gasped. “We need protection.”_ _

__“It's okay, Jughead,” she giggled breathlessly. “I'm on regulation meds. We're safe.”_ _

__Jughead sighed in relief and immediately returned to the task at hand. He pushed into her gently, and Betty's hands wrapped urgently around his torso. He winced a little when her nails dug into his back, but the sting faded almost immediately as he was enveloped by her wet heat._ _

__Once he was fully inside, he waited a moment to allow Betty to adjust before pulling out almost all the way. He pushed back in a little faster than the first time, and Betty's nails raked down his back._ _

__“Harder, baby,” she moaned, and it was the most beautiful sound Jughead ever heard. He complied easily with her demands and was rewarded with more scratches down his back. The burning sensation on his skin kept him grounded, and he swore it helped him last longer._ _

__Before long, Betty was gasping underneath him, making the most delicious sounds. Jughead was dangerously close, so he shifted onto one elbow again and moved to stroke her clit. Moments later, she was squeezing around him, and a loud, prolonged “Oh!” spilled from her lips as she came hard around his cock. Jughead released almost immediately after, and the pair laid there for a long moment, savoring the blissful afterglow._ _

__About five minutes later, Betty excused herself to freshen up, and Jughead, too exhausted to move, crawled beneath the downy blanket on her bed. Betty came back from the bathroom and tucked herself into his side._ _

__He stroked her hair idly as she drifted off, knowing he really should return to his room. But he couldn't bear to leave her side. He fell asleep holding her close to his chest, breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo._ _

__\---_ _

__Jughead woke with a start the next morning and for a brief moment forgot where he was. But then the reason for his abrupt awakening shifted against him and he stifled a groan. In the night, Betty had shifted in his arms into a spooning position, and now her butt was rubbing against his morning erection in a way that surely wasn't accidental._ _

__“Betts?” He whispered, not wanting to wake her if she was actually sleeping. She didn't answer, but he could tell from her breathing patterns that she was most definitely awake. She shifted again and he began to press sloppy kisses under her ear. “I know you're awake, Betty. Stop teasing me.”_ _

__“What's the magic word?” Betty giggled softly._ _

__“Please,” Jughead breathed, quieter than a whisper, and Betty rolled over on top of him._ _

__“That's better,” she smirked and leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Jughead broke away and soaked in the image before his eyes. Betty Cooper, the sweetheart of the Resistance, was straddling his stomach, completely naked and kissing him senseless._ _

__Betty sat up and rolled her hips sensually against him. Her eyes rolled back a little in pleasure as she repeated the motion, and Jughead's hands moved from her hips upward. They traced her sides and settled momentarily on her ribcage, before he was cupping her breasts again and rolling her pert nipples between his fingers._ _

__Betty's mouth fell open and she let out a soft sigh at the sensation, before picking up her hips and sinking down onto his painfully hard cock. Jughead groaned loudly at the relief, and he returned his hands to their previous position on her hips._ _

__Betty rocked against him hard and fast. He watched in awe as she let out a series of low moans and her breasts bounced rhythmically with her thrusts. As she drew closer to her release, her moans became shorter and more frequent, until she squeezed around his cock and threw her head back, eyes squeezing shut. One loud, long moan came from her lips, and Jughead released into her with a groan of his own._ _

__Betty's hands on his chest moved to his shoulders as she bent down to kiss him, and Jughead eagerly returned. She excused herself to the bathroom to clean up and Jughead got dressed in his previous day's clothes. Betty was surprised to see him dressed when she got back._ _

__“Are you in a hurry?” Her voice sounded cautious and ready to be sad._ _

__“I have to sneak back into my room and change. If you give me twenty minutes, I'll come back and escort you to breakfast. Does that sound okay?”_ _

__Betty smiled shyly at him, then nodded. “Make it thirty. These clothes take forever to put on.”_ _

__\---_ _

__Since Jellybean was in session with her advisors, it was just the two of them at breakfast. They were halfway finished the meal when JB’s assistant showed up._ _

__“Prince Forsythe,” he called out as he scurried into the room. “Queen Forsythia has requested that you entertain Ms Cooper while her court is still in session.”_ _

__“Oh, um, of course,” Jughead stammered. “What does she have in mind?”_ _

__“The Queen has suggested a tour of the palace and perhaps a walk through the gardens.”_ _

__“That sounds like an excellent idea. Please tell my sister I am honored to spend the day with Ms Cooper.”_ _

__The man bowed deeply and hurried away to report back to Jellybean._ _

__“So, Ms Cooper,” Jughead returned his attention to the woman across from him. “Is there anywhere in this fine palace you're itching to see?”_ _

__Betty's foot found his calf and traced sensually up his leg. “Hmm I've always wondered what a prince’s bedroom looked like,” she teased, and Jughead's breath hitched as her foot massaged his inner thigh._ _

__“I suppose that could be arranged,” he teased and moved his hand to gently stroke her ankle._ _

__He was amazed at the intimacy they so easily fell into, and unpleasant thoughts were beginning to creep into his head. She said so herself that the most popular form of entertainment on her base was casual hookups. Was he just another hookup? It seemed likely. After all, he lived a cushy life on Naboo and she fought for intergalactic freedom with the Resistance. As much as he liked her, everything was going to end as soon as she returned home._ _

__Jughead mentally shook himself and they finished their breakfast quickly. Betty followed him very eagerly through the halls of the palace until they reached his room._ _

__Inside, there was a huge four-poster bed and a marvellous wardrobe. The rest of the space was mostly empty except for small personal possessions. There was a door that led to the bathroom, and Betty gasped when she saw the giant bathtub._ _

__“Oh my God, Jughead, we _have _to take a bath,” she exclaimed, already moving to take off her clothes.___ _

____“Whoa, slow down, Betts,” Jughead interjected. “Why are you so eager to sit in dirty water?”_ _ _ _

____“I haven't had a bath since I was a little girl. In the Resistance, we just use the communal 'freshers. We can't afford anything so private and luxurious.”_ _ _ _

____He wasn't one for baths, he really wasn't, but seeing Betty's face light up like that made Jughead immediately change his mind._ _ _ _

____“Turn around, baby. Let me get your dress.”_ _ _ _

____She squealed in excitement and moments later, they were both naked, and kissing while they waited for the tub to fill with hot, bubbly water._ _ _ _

____“You are such a boob guy,” Betty laughed against his lips when his hand took position there once again._ _ _ _

____He ducked his head and smiled sheepishly. “What can I say, Betts, they're pretty magnificent.”_ _ _ _

____“Smooth talker,” she teased before kissing him again. The water was finally deep enough for them to sit in, and Betty waited until Jughead sat before perching in his lap._ _ _ _

____His lips found her neck immediately, and she reached under the water to wrap her hand around his cock. He groaned against her skin and moved lower to suck a red mark._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Force, Betty, don't stop,” he panted as she picked up her pace. His breathing became ragged and his chest began to heave as he came closer to his release. It didn't help that Betty kept circling her thumb around his head and tracing his slit, and before he knew it, he came hard, spilling all over her hand._ _ _ _

____“You are simply amazing, Betty,” he whispered into her neck. He slipped his hand from her hip to her warm center and she gasped when he ran his fingers over her clit. “So kriffing amazing.”_ _ _ _

____He teased her clit for a few moments before slipping two fingers inside her. Her hips jerked against his hand, and Jughead laughed as he brought his thumb to circle her clit again. He found the ridged bump inside her tight muscles and rubbed it gently._ _ _ _

____Betty let out a noise that could only be described as a whimper and she began to ride his fingers. Once again, Jughead marvelled at the way her breasts bounced and he latched onto one of them. Her nipple pebbled beneath his tongue as he rolled the sensitive bud around and bit lightly._ _ _ _

____She tightened suddenly around his fingers, and Jughead was just barely able to move them against her inner wall before she squeezed her eyes shut and came so hard she couldn't make a noise. Jughead coaxed her through her orgasm, and she deflated against him._ _ _ _

____“You are the most wonderful man, Jughead,” she sighed under his ear. “I really don't want to leave you.”_ _ _ _

____“Am I another casual hookup, Betty?” He asked suddenly._ _ _ _

____“What? What are you talking about?”_ _ _ _

____“Last night, you mentioned that people on base hookup a lot. Am I another hookup?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh my God!” Betty's eyes widened and she cupped his face tenderly. “You misunderstood. I don't participate in that. I tried it once, but it was awful. I was going to ask you to give me all your contact info before I left, if that's okay with you. We've really connected, Jughead, and I would be a fool to let an amazing man like you go, no matter the distance.”_ _ _ _

____“I would really like that, Betty,” he whispered before kissing her gently. Betty slid off his lap and sat next to him. She took his hand and leaned against his shoulder, and Jughead swore he had never felt so at peace. They remained in the hot water for another hour or so, occasionally heating up the water, until Jughead remembered the beautiful garden in the palace grounds._ _ _ _

____“Betty?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Jughead?”_ _ _ _

____“Would you like to, uh, see the gardens?” His voice was small and nervous. “It's, uh, very romantic.”_ _ _ _

____“That sounds amazing, Jug.” She kissed him slowly, and he pulled away before he became too aroused._ _ _ _

____He let the water out and procured two plush towels. Betty wrapped hers tightly around her chest, while Jughead's went around his waist. He shivered as Betty's eyes raked up and down his form, green eyes dark with lust._ _ _ _

____“Behave yourself,” he teased. “I really do want to show you the garden before it's too late.”_ _ _ _

____Betty smirked and ran her hands up his chest and around his shoulders. She peppered kisses on his wet skin, beginning at his collarbone and trailing up his throat and along his jawline. Finally, she pressed a searing kiss to his lips and Jughead sank into it._ _ _ _

____“I thought you wanted me to behave,” she parroted his teasing tone as she pulled away. “After all, I must get dressed if I want to see the garden.”_ _ _ _

____She dropped her towel and bent over to pick up her discarded dress. Jughead groaned internally at her torture and dropped his own towel before scooping her up._ _ _ _

____“Juggie!” She squealed. “Put me down!”_ _ _ _

____“As you wish,” he replied cheekily and tossed her onto his bed._ _ _ _

____She squealed again and shivered. “It's freezing, Juggie.” She let out a little shriek as Jughead landed on the bed as well, hovering above her._ _ _ _

____“Then let's warm up.” He pulled the blanket from the foot of his unmade bed over them and attacked Betty with hot, open-mouthed kisses. He started at her lips, and inevitably wound up at her breasts. She moaned loudly as his tongue swept over her puckered nipple, already tight from the cold air of the room._ _ _ _

____When he began to kiss lower down her chest, Betty gave his hair a slight tug, prompting him to return to eye level. Her legs wrapped urgently around his hips, and Jughead wasted no time in lining himself up and pushing slowly into her._ _ _ _

____“I'm going to make love to you, Betty,” he gasped against her neck. “Soft and slow, like we have all the time in the world.”_ _ _ _

____He was high on the soft sighs and moans she made as he slowly thrusted in and out of her. When he hit a certain angle, her sighs turned to gasps, and he knew he was doing something right. Soon, she began to tighten around him for the third time since last night, and he speed up his ministrations, bringing her closer to the edge._ _ _ _

____“Jug, Juggie, Jughead,” she chanted as her climax grew nearer. “I'm almost there, Juggie, yes.” With almost every thrust, he was met with that melodic voice repeating his name. When she reached the breaking point, she tightened her arms and legs around him, pulling him as close as possible, and letting out a loud, satisfied sigh, right in his ear. It gave him goosebumps and he released immediately after._ _ _ _

____Betty fell back against the mattress, a boneless heap. She pulled Jughead down with her, and he landed with a sharp “Oof” right on top of her._ _ _ _

____“I don't ever want to leave this moment,” she sighed, as Jughead rolled them into their sides._ _ _ _

____“It is a pretty spectacular view,” he agreed cheekily, glancing down at her chest._ _ _ _

____“Juggie!” she squealed and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “My eyes are up here, you goof.” Jughead laughed and pulled her closer to his chest and she let out a content sigh. “The only thing that could get me out if bed is food.”_ _ _ _

____As if on cue, Jughead's stomach rumbled. “What do you say we get a picnic together and sit in the garden?”_ _ _ _

____“That sounds wonderful, Jughead. Who knew you were such a romantic?”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, I'm plenty romantic,” he protested, but it was weak. Before Betty, he had never wanted a woman's attention._ _ _ _

____They got dressed slowly, stopping every few seconds to share a lazy kiss, and made their way down to the kitchen. There was only a single chef, since Jellybean preferred simplicity, and as soon as Jughead said “picnic,” he hurried around the room, packing food into a basket. He even dug up a small blanket for them to lay on the grass._ _ _ _

____“Thanks again,” Jughead called over his shoulder as he gently guided Betty out of the kitchen, basket in hand._ _ _ _

____She gasped when she saw the vast flower garden that sprawled over the palace grounds._ _ _ _

____“Jughead, this place is beautiful” she sighed, caressing a full rose bloom._ _ _ _

____Jughead smiled softly and said, “Come on, let's find somewhere to eat.”_ _ _ _

____They wound up beneath a flowering tree, and Betty laid her head in his lap. Their picnic had been delicious and easy to eat with their hands, and they were sleepy now._ _ _ _

____Jughead stroked her hair gently, fanning it out over his legs. He picked up some of the fallen blooms and began weaving them into a flower crown. He placed it gently on her head, and she smiled sweetly up at him._ _ _ _

____“You know, it just occurred to me that I don't know your last name,” Betty spoke suddenly_ _ _ _

____“It's Jones. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.”_ _ _ _

____“That's quite the mouthful,” she giggled. She saw his face redden in embarrassment and amended her statement. “It's very distinguished, though. A proud sounding name.”_ _ _ _

____“It is.” His voice sounded very forlorn. “My father was a great, hard-working man. I want to provide for my future family the way he provided for us.”_ _ _ _

____“Would you pass on the name?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, Force, no,” he laughed. “I wouldn't burden some poor kid with that kind of name. It's cruel.”_ _ _ _

____They laughed and dozed and chatted for hours under the tree, and even made love one more time, until Jellybean's assistant emerged from the palace to summon them for dinner._ _ _ _

____They trudged begrudgingly into the dining hall, where Jellybean sat at the head of the table. Her hair was done up for a special occasion and her clothes were much more formal than usual._ _ _ _

____“Ah, there you two are!” She stood excitedly and rushed toward them. She either didn't notice their intertwined hands, or chose to ignore it. “Betty, I have wonderful news for you!”_ _ _ _

____Jellybean ushered them to the table and took her seat once more. “My advisors and I have reached our decision. The Resistance will now be fully funded by Naboo!”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you so much, my lady,” Betty replied, grinning ear to ear. “This is excellent news!”_ _ _ _

____“I have already spoken to General Andrews. She is ecstatic and is very eager for your return. She has requested that you leave here after dinner, so as to return home quickly.”_ _ _ _

____Their dinner arrived shortly, and Jellybean immediately shifted conversation from the Resistance to more personal matters._ _ _ _

____“Betty, that daisy chain is beautiful,” she exclaimed, gesturing at the crown of flowers on her head. “You are so talented.”_ _ _ _

____Betty ducked her head shyly. “Thank you, my lady, but I didn't make it. Jughead did. We ate lunch beneath the flowering tree in the garden.”_ _ _ _

____“I take it my dear brother showed you a good time, then?” The amusement in the young queen's voice set Jughead slightly in edge. She knew something she shouldn't have._ _ _ _

____“You could say that, I suppose,” Betty replied awkwardly, blushing vibrantly._ _ _ _

____“And your skin is absolutely glowing,” she continued. “It appears the fresh air of Naboo really agrees with you. Wouldn't you agree, Jughead?”_ _ _ _

____Jughead choked a little on his water before nodding in agreement. JB definitely knew._ _ _ _

____Dinner passed far too quickly for his liking. He just wanted a little more time with Betty before she left, but it was quickly slipping away._ _ _ _

____When it was time for her to pack her belongings, Jellybean jumped at the chance for them to be alone together._ _ _ _

____“Betty, dear, I'm sure Jughead will he happy to escort you to your room one last time. We wouldn't want you to get lost.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course,” Betty agreed quickly, evidently eager to be alone with him one more time. “That would be very much appreciated.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead’s eyes were transfixed in Betty's beautiful face, and he missed the wink his sister sent his way._ _ _ _

____He stood and met her on the other end of the table, before offering his arm respectfully for her to hold onto. As soon as they were out of view of JB, however, Betty's arms wrapped around his waist, and he dropped one of his to her butt._ _ _ _

____“Juggie,” she scolded teasingly_ _ _ _

____“I gotta make the most of the time we have left,” he defended. They reached her door much too quickly, and Jughead wished he had taken the long way up._ _ _ _

____“Well, I would proposition you one last time, but I really must return home.” Betty's joke was lost on him as he watched her slip through the door, leaving him to wait outside._ _ _ _

____Five minutes later, the door opened again, and Betty was wearing her pilot's uniform. For some unknown reason, it was a huge turn on for him, and he kissed her urgently._ _ _ _

____“Don't leave me,” he breathed against her lips._ _ _ _

____“I have to,” came her equally hushed reply. “I'll wait for you, Jughead Jones.”_ _ _ _

____“I'll wait for you, too, Betty Cooper. I'll be with you again, I believe that.”_ _ _ _

____They walked slowly down the stairs, and when they reached the hangar, where her x-wing was parked, they were surprised to see a small farewell party waiting for them._ _ _ _

____“It was an honor to be here, thank you, Queen Forsythia.” Betty dropped into a deep bow in front of Jellybean, and the younger woman pulled her into a hug the moment she straightened up._ _ _ _

____“It was truly my pleasure, Betty Cooper. Take care.”_ _ _ _

____Betty nodded and prepped her ship for takeoff. She was about to climb into the cockpit, when Jughead called out._ _ _ _

____“Betty, wait!” She turned, confused, and Jughead rushed toward her. He cupped her face gently and kissed her with everything in him._ _ _ _

____They broke apart when Betty was panting beneath him, and they shared a soft smile._ _ _ _

____“Call me any time,” he whispered, and she nodded again. “I mean it, baby, any time at all. I'll pick up.”_ _ _ _

____“Goodbye, Jughead. I'll see you soon.”_ _ _ _

____“Fly safe, baby. I need you in one piece. The Resistance needs you in one piece.”_ _ _ _

____She climbed into the cockpit and blew him one final kiss as she took off, headed to whatever planet the base was hidden. He hoped it wasn't far away._ _ _ _

____He stood there for an undetermined amount of time, watching the sky where she disappeared._ _ _ _

____“You're welcome,” Jellybean's taunting voice came from behind him._ _ _ _

____“For what?” Her smugness was annoying him already._ _ _ _

____“My meeting this morning only took an hour. But I saw how taken you were with her at dinner last night.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh great, my little sister is helping me get lucky,” he groaned, slightly embarrassed._ _ _ _

____“Okay, too much information for me, thanks big brother.” She turned to walk away, but Jughead was determined to have the last word._ _ _ _

____“Five times, JB!”_ _ _ _

____She covered her ears and disappeared through the hangar door, leaving Jughead alone with an incredibly pleased grin. Already, he was making plans for the next time he saw his woman._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____tbc_ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end. I know not many people have read this, and I'm pretty disappointed about that, but those of you who have, thank you :)

Betty was hard at work on an X-wing that needed major repairs. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, smudging oil in a big streak across her pale skin. It was a hot day on the mostly deserted planet of Ryloth, and a group of recon pilots had returned yesterday from a long mission.

Just as she grabbed the next tool she needed, Betty heard the telltale sounds of a landing ship and stopped to see who landed. The only active mission wasn't due back for several days, and nobody knew the location of their secret base, aside from their most trusted allies. 

The cockpit opened and all of Betty's breath flew out of her lungs. It was Jughead, dressed in a flightsuit and looking handsome as ever. Her heart soared and she was frozen in place. 

General Andrews strolled out from seemingly nowhere and greeted him enthusiastically. What was going on? What didn't she know? Finally, her lungs regained their function and her legs unfroze, and Betty ran across the large hangar.

“Jughead!” she called out, not slowing down as she neared her target. She launched herself into his arms and he caught her easily. 

“Juggie,” she breathed, burying her face into his neck. “How are you here? What's going on? How long are you staying?”

“Slow down, Betts,” he soothed, clutching her to his chest. “One question at a time, please.”

“How are you here?” She repeated and pulled back to look into his beautiful stormy eyes. 

“Jellybean's term ended. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you.”

“So where's Jellybean?”

“The new queen all but begged her to take the open Senate chair in her stead, and I decided it was time to let my bean grow.”

Betty buried her face into his neck again, breathing him in. “I missed you, more than I can ever say,” she sighed.

Their blissful reunion was interrupted by General Andrews, who cleared her throat to remind them she was still there.

The pair broke apart sheepishly, but Jughead wrapped one arm around Betty's waist and pulled her into his side. 

“As I was saying to Jughead,” Mary spoke pointedly, sending a good natured glare toward her surrogate daughter. “If it's alright with you, Betty, he'll be moving into your quarters and working as a data interpreter.”

“Yes,” Betty replied eagerly. “Absolutely, General. That is a wonderful idea.”

“I knew you'd say that.” Her voice held a hint of coyness that made Betty blush a little. The last thing she wanted her mother figure to know about was the intimate details of her diplomatic trip to Naboo. 

“Now, Betty, I'll have Midge take over that bird for you so you'll be free to give Jughead a tour of the base.”

“Yes, ma'am!”

As soon as the General was out of sight, Jughead cupped her face and kissed her urgently. Betty returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, rising onto her tiptoes and pulling his neck down to meet her. 

“Let me show you where you'll be sleeping,” she teased as Jughead grabbed his single, large suitcase and she tugged him down a hallway on the side of the hangar. 

“Betty, slow down,” he laughed, doing his best to match her speed. Betty led them confidently to her - _their _\- room and unlocked the door with a key around her neck. She turned the knob and slammed the door shut behind them.__

__Jughead tossed his suitcase into the corner and grabbed Betty's hips. He kissed her so hard, her back bent, and she bit his bottom lip hungrily. She deftly stripped him of his flightsuit, and he remained in his civilian clothing._ _

__“Sit on the bed,” she commanded, and he did just that. Betty stayed standing and began to move her hips around sensually. She reached up to pull her hair out of its elastic and it fanned gently over her shoulders. She ran her hands down her front and kneaded her breasts, moaning lightly, before moving down more to tease at the hem of her shirt._ _

__Jughead watched excitedly as she began to pull it up, exposing her lean abdomen, then back down again. She was giving him a striptease, and it was the most painfully amazing thing he'd ever experienced._ _

__When she finally got her shirt off, she fingered at her bra strap, making it fall down her arm. Jughead looked like he was about to explode when she pulled it back up, but then she dropped her dirty cargo pants and his gaze darkened. Her underwear was nothing spectacular; it didn't even match. But Jughead was looking at her like she was a five course meal and he was starved._ _

__Betty straddled him on the bed and placed his hands on her hips. They began to wander, but she put them right back where they started. She grinded against his erection lightly, and Jughead's eyes rolled back in his head._ _

__“Betty, you're going to kill me,” he groaned into her neck._ _

__She grabbed a fistful of his hair and gently pulled his head up so he could see her properly again. She gave him a soft smile, then reached behind her to unclasp her bra._ _

__The fabric fell between them, and Betty quickly pulled her arms out of the straps and flung it behind her, not caring where it landed. She took his hands and placed them each on her breasts, knowing that was exactly what he wanted._ _

__He groaned again and groped her heavily, kneading the soft flesh and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She sighed in pleasure and her head lolled back, exposing her throat. Jughead attacked the newly exposed skin with his mouth, and Betty knew there would be bruises before night fell._ _

__Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt and he pulled away so she could pull it off him. Betty skirted her hands over every inch of bare skin she could reach, before deftly unbuckling his belt. She palmed him a little over his pants and he groaned loudly into her mouth._ _

__Jughead laid back on the bed, pulling Betty with him. He flipped them so he was on top, and stood quickly to remove his pants and boxers. His erection sprang free and Betty moaned at the sight of it. He crawled back onto the bed and hovered above her. Resting on his knees, he hooked his thumbs into her panties and dragged them slowly down her legs._ _

__Her dripping pussy was a sight he had seen several times while they were apart, their regular holocalls often turned dirty, but nothing compared to the real deal. He licked slowly up her slit and she bucked against his mouth._ _

__“Juggie, no,” she whined. “I need you inside me.”_ _

__He wordlessly crawled back over her and kissed her hungrily. She clung to him with her arms and legs as he eased into her._ _

__They swallowed each other's moans as Betty's hips met his, thrust for thrust. Their pace was fast, yet tender, as they basked in the moment of their reunion, and Betty felt her release coming fast. After a few moments, she clenched around Jughead's cock and came so hard she saw weird swirly colors behind her eyelids. Jughead followed immediately, and they laid there panting in afterglow._ _

__He pulled out and rolled over, pulling her close to cuddle. She melted into his torso and began to trace meaningless patterns on his chest._ _

__“I love you,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead. Betty's hand stilled, absorbing his words. They had never reached this stage in their incredibly long distance relationship, the concept of love, but she knew she had been feeling it for a while._ _

__“I love you too,” she breathed against his collarbone, and Jughead tilted her face up to meet his._ _

__They kissed slowly and happily, repeating the phrase over and over. It was pure, innocent bliss._ _

__At least until their bubble popped._ _

__“Betty? Betty! Open up!” Archie was banging on the door. “Mom's looking for you. She says she gave you a little slack, but you gotta get back to work.”_ _

__Betty groaned and rummaged around the room for clean clothes, while Jughead sifted through his suitcase. They shared one last kiss before opening the door._ _

__“You're Jughead!” Archie exclaimed excitedly at the sight of Jughead. They thought Archie had left already. “Betty would literally never shut up about you. I'm Archie, her brother.” He extended his hand and Jughead shook it firmly._ _

__“Jughead Jones,” he replied. “It's an honor to finally meet you.”_ _

__“So, uh, I hope it wasn't what it seemed like in there,” the redhead started. “Cuz if it is, then we're going to have some problems.”_ _

__“Problems? What problems?”_ _

__Betty rolled her eyes at her brother's good intentions. “Archie, that's none of your business.”_ _

__“Betts, I don't know anything about this guy. He could be a total creep. I'm just trying to look out for you.”_ _

__“I appreciate your concern, Arch, I really do,” Betty sighed. “But I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. And I happen to know for a fact that Juggie isn't a creep. Plus, we both know I could take him.”_ _

__Archie nodded in agreement, and Jughead stood there, utterly perplexed._ _

__“Sorry, man,” he clapped Jughead on the back in apology. “I have a tendency to come on too strong. Lucky for me, Betty always calls my shit. No hard feelings?”_ _

__“Oh, uh, yeah, sure,” Jughead stammered. “And for the record, I would never hurt Betty. She means too much to me.”_ _

__“Glad to hear that, man. I gotta get back to work, but have fun on your tour and don't take it personally when people start to flirt aggressively. They're just looking to score.”_ _

__Betty and Jughead waved him off, and Betty steered him the opposite way down the hall. They had a lot to cover on their tour before dinner, and since they had a late start, it would have to be rushed._ _

__\---_ _

__They finished their tour just in time for dinner, and Betty planned everything so that the mess hall was the last thing she showed him._ _

__She was in the process of explaining procedure, when a woman walked up to them._ _

__“Well, hello sexy,” she purred, stepping far too close for Betty's liking. “What are you doing tonight?”_ _

__“Me,” Betty answered harshly. “You're barking up the wrong tree, Justine, this one's mine.”_ _

__Justine spluttered in outrage and stormed off, leaving Jughead in a fit of laughter. “You never ceases to surprise me, baby.” He wiped a tear from his eye and threw an arm around her shoulder. “Now show me how to get food. I'm starving.”_ _

__\---_ _

__Jughead decided he wanted to go to bed early, and Betty was definitely not complaining. His hot tongue was worshipping her body, making her moan and sigh, and she couldn't get enough._ _

__She couldn't quite believe he was actually here. They talked a few times about distant maybes when he could run away to be with her, but they had always just been maybes. But it was reality now, and damn, if it wasn't the sweetest reality she could think of._ _

__She could fall asleep naked beside him every night, and wake him each morning with soft kisses peppering his bare skin._ _

__She's pulled back to the present by Jughead's wandering hands groping her breasts as he licked down to her center. He spread her legs and licked up her slit, and her entire body sang with pleasure._ _

__He licked and sucked and bit until she couldn't think at all, and then her long-built orgasm crested, and she released a loud, satisfied sound. Jughead hovered over her, and she tasted herself on his tongue when they kissed. He moved to align himself with her core, but Betty shook her head._ _

__She flipped them over and straddled his hips before sinking slowly onto his hard cock. Jughead moved into a sitting position so he could hold her as close as possible. She began to move up and down in his lap, holding his hips for balance._ _

__Jughead wrapped his arms around her back and buried his face in her bouncing breasts. His grunts of satisfaction were muffled into her chest as he sucked a hickey on her sternum._ _

__Betty continued to move frantically on his dick. Top was her favorite position. This way, she could take exactly what she needed, while still leaving her partner satisfied. Jughead seemed to like it, too, especially the way her breasts moved with her thrusts. But then again, he loved anything to do with her breasts. It amused her greatly._ _

__As her release grew nearer, she moved her hand down to toy with her clit. Jughead caught her and replaced her hand with his own. They came together, and fell sideways onto the bed, still clutching each other tight._ _

__“We have so much time to make up,” he muttered into the hair laying in the crook of her neck. “I'll never get enough of you.”_ _

__“Sleep, Juggie,” she answered sleepily. “We'll go again in the morning, but I need sleep.”_ _

__She turned over into a spooning position, and dozed off quickly with Jughead rubbing small, soft circles into her skin with his thumb. She was so beyond grateful that her mother sent her to Naboo so many months ago, despite her reluctance. And as soon as the war ended, she wanted to create a family with the man beside her._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more planned for this au, so stay tuned :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be up soon, so stay tuned! My Tumblr handles are @gay-for-rey1999 (my main) and @juglovesbetty (for my fics) so drop on by :)


End file.
